


Turn around, bright eyes

by ladygriffyndor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygriffyndor/pseuds/ladygriffyndor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one seems to know how much Bellamy loves Clarke, and vice versa, except them.<br/>Or, four times everyone notices their feelings, and one time they finally do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn around, bright eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart. I hope you enjoy <3

 

> **i. Octavia**
> 
> _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely, but you are never coming round._

 

Growing up there was not much to do but to observe her brother. Slowly, Octavia came to realize two things:

  1. Bellamy Blake loved way too easy and way too hard.
  2. He didn’t trust anyone, not even their mother.



She had seen him roll his eyes at her mother’s reassuring words, double check the door even when she claimed she had locked it behind her. Bellamy had to get things done himself or he couldn’t properly breathe. He was never good at delegating tasks, and he always made sure the entire weight of the world was secured on top of his shoulders.

Back in the Ark there was not much he could trust her with, but as soon as they reached the Ground Octavia realized that he didn’t trust her either. He was always shadowing her steps, doubting her words and questioning her motives. She didn’t take it personal, she just assumed that was part of her brother’s personality. He trusted himself, that was all.

Which made it all too weird that he chose Clarke Griffin, the princess of the Ark, of all people to give his wholehearted trust to. Soon, Octavia realized that in Bellamy’s books trust came hand in hand with inconditional love.

When she found him lying in the floor –– fighting to catch his breath after they had pulled Mel from a certain death at the cliff –– Octavia had seen the question on her brother’s eyes as soon as they broke their embrace.

“Clarke,” his eyes screamed in silence. “Have you seen her?!”

She knew Finn had the same question hammering his brain, and when he stubbornly announced he was not going to give up the search, she was positive Bellamy would insist to go with him, that he would follow Finn until the end of the world to find Clarke. But duty called, and Octavia could tell that her brother’s heart was thrice as heavy as they walked back to Camp Jaha.

Octavia knew her brother like the back of her hand, there was no doubt in her mind about him and his feelings for Clarke. But reading Clarke was way more difficult. She was colder, and didn’t love as freely and widely as Bellamy did. On top of all of that, she was in love with the spacewalker. How anyone would choose Finn over her brother was beyond her.

All the walk back to Camp Jaha she wrecked her brain for something to say. Any words of comfort to help him feel better. Because even if Clarke was okay, even if she was still alive, she would never be Bellamy’s.

Or so she thought.

Her name got stuck in Octavia’s throat. She did a double take to make sure Clarke was _actually_ there, safe and sound. She opened her mouth to tell Bellamy, to try and tell him she was safe, she was alive and she was _right there._ But Clarke beat her to it, before Octavia could actually push the words out of her mouth she was already running towards Bellamy, faster than Octavia had ever seen. She took one look at her brother’s face, his beat down expression, the exhaustion crawling from every single crease in his his forehead; Bellamy always wore his heart on his sleeve and Octavia could tell it was broken.

And then Clarke collapsed against him, her small body crashed into his and her arms wrapped around him tightly. Octavia only caught a glimpse of her face as Bellamy snapped out of his shock and wrapped her in a tight embrace, as if he was trying to protect her from everything and everyone. His face changed completely, and she was able to confirm what she already knew: _he loves her._

And the glimpse of Clarke’s face was enough for her to collect one more piece of information: _she loves him back._

 

 

 

 

> **ii. Raven**
> 
> _I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild._

 

She wasn’t very fond of Clarke in the beginning, for obvious reasons. But it was only a matter of time before Raven realized the size of the blonde’s heart, it was impossible not to be drawn to her. Of course, some were more susceptible to Clarke’s force of attraction, Bellamy for example. The feeling was mutual, Raven was growing more and more convinced of it with every moment that passed without Bellamy checking in.

Clarke paced the room back and forth, her eyes were restless and widened with concern, and no matter how many times Raven tried to reassure her that no news meant good news Clarke seemed to be ready to bite her head off every time.

_"Camp Jaha, this is Mount Weather. Can anyone read me?"_

“Holy crap,” Raven blurted out. Clarke was already halfway to grab the radio, but she didn’t seem to be able to get the words to come out. Bellamy repeated himself on the radio.

“Bellamy?”

The room was loaded. It was only half a second before Bellamy’s voice came back on the radio, but Raven could tell it felt like centuries to Clarke. She could almost hear the blonde’s heartbeat.

“Clarke?” There it was, the same need, relief and desperation that Clarke had been filling the room with was in Bellamy’s voice too. It was not so hard to read those two, even when she had only known them for a couple of weeks.

It was so easy for them to say _I love you_ just by speaking the other’s name.

But instead of saying it out loud, instead of saying all the things Raven knew she wanted to say, Clarke went straight to business.

 

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“You came through, I know you would.”

Raven rolled her eyes, focusing on the numbers that she was writing on the board. _Idiots in love,_ she grumbled in her mind. _Who the hell left them on charge?_

  


 

 

> **iii. Monty**
> 
> _Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._

 

Any attempts to stop her from leaving would be futile, Monty knew it. In the past few weeks he had grown to know Clarke pretty well, love her too. The determination in her eyes was too strong for him to ignore, she was sure that leaving was the only solution. So he said the only thing that he could think about:

“Is he going with you?”

Monty didn’t have to say his name, Clarke’s eyes flickered to Bellamy on their own and her shoulders sank. He regretted the question immediately.

“The Camp needs him,” she stated, her voice flat and even. Her eyes screamed how much she needed him too. How much she didn’t want to leave him.

She pulled him into a short embrace and walked away, towards the only person in Camp that seemed to be unaware of her feelings for Bellamy: the man himself. Monty always found it ridiculous that the two of them managed to read their minds easily, that they could have silent conversations using only their eyes, but that they were so blind to their own feelings.

The determination that had been in her eyes when she was saying goodbye to him disappeared as soon as she reached Bellamy. Even from afar, Monty knew how much harder it was for her to say goodbye to her co-leader.

For a fleeting moment he thought that Bellamy would convince her to stay, that he would finally reach for her, pull Clarke into a kiss and beg her to stay. That he would say that the Camp needed her too, that _he_ needed her.

If anyone could have gotten her to stay, that would have been Bellamy.

Monty had to look away when Clarke pulled him into a hug, it seemed too intimate of a moment to pry. So he walked back inside the camp and he tried to think about what life was going to be like after Clarke left. How they were going to manage to survive her loss, how they were going to live their lives without knowing for sure if she was coming back.

He looked up when he heard the door closing, just in time to see Bellamy walking back inside the Camp. His shoulders were sunk and his cheeks were still damp. Monty’s heart cracked, it was painfully obvious that no matter how hard it would be for him and everyone else to get over Clarke’s absence, it would be a million times harder for Bellamy.

“We can go after her,” Monty suggested, trying to piece his leader back together. “We’ll tie her down, we won’t let her leave.”

“She’ll come back,” Bellamy replied after a beat. Monty didn’t have to ask, he knew he was speaking without certainty, that he was only _hoping_ she would come back. “She has to come back.”

 

It took Bellamy two days, two days before he finally broke down and organized a search party. The first of many. And every single time Bellamy came back a changed man: harder, colder, and much more desperate. It was months before he cracked a smile, and even then he looked away whenever Clarke's name was brought up. It was painful to watch.

Monty could only imagine how painful it was to miss her the way Bellamy did.

 

 

 

 

> **iv. Roan**
> 
> _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes._

 

She was strong. And she was twice as stubborn. Roan _almost_ didn’t want to hand her over to Lexa.

When he looked into Wanheda’s eyes he saw only valor and conviction, strength and decision. That is, until the Sky Boy sneaked into their cave.

“I’ll get you out of here,” he breathed out. Roan wondered how many miles the Skaikru had wandered to find Wanheda, judging by the look in his eyes the only reason why he was uncovering her mouth first was so that he could kiss her.

Before he got the chance to get his fairytale ending, Wanheda warned him. But it was too late for the Sky Boy to have a fair chance. Roan was just about to slash his throat when a stranger’s voice echoed across the cave.

He had heard Wanheda’s voice before, of course, but never like this. Never had she sounded this desperate, this human.

“Oh please, please don’t. I’ll do anything, I’ll stop fighting. Just _please_ don’t kill him.”

It was easy to feel the Skaikru’s heart racing underneath him, Roan almost rolled his eyes as he retrieved the knife from his throat.

 _Talk about star-crossed lovers,_ he thought as he stabbed him in the leg.

 

“I almost got her!”

Wanheda froze next to him, and Roan shoot her a menacing look. He was sure the Sky People would not find them this time, not when the boy was so sure they were already halfway to Polis. That is, unless she tried something.

The Sky People continued to bicker, and Wanheda returned his glare. At least, she kept her part of the deal, she stayed quiet.

“So what, we give up? Let him kill her?”

“I want to find her too, but look at your leg. You could die out here. We have no trail.”

“We _can’t_ lose Clarke! We can’t lose her.”

Wanheda broke eye contact, and Roan knew exactly why. He pretended not to notice the way her eyes watered and they both stayed in silence as they waited for the Sky People to leave. Only minutes after he was positive they were alone Roan stood up, pulling her with him.

“You got yourself a brave boyfriend, Wanheda,” he snickered.

She brushed past him angrily as she started walking away. With a wide smirk, Roan proceeded after her, guiding her to Polis.

He loved finding other people’s weaknesses, and Wanheda’s was the crown of his collection.

  


 

> **+1 Them**
> 
> _Every now and then I fall apart._

 

Growing back together was a slow process, exhausting too.

Both Bellamy and Clarke focused on making sure everyone else was okay, they fixed broken bones and bandaged wounds before even daring to look at each other. Eventually they became the team they had been before, united and committed they saved the world one more time. They continued to work on everything one step at a time, together. They showered each other in forgiveness, and slowly worked on forgiving themselves too.

 

“Just, take a break will you?” Miller said, taking away the toolbox from Bellamy’s hands. “You have basically rebuilt camp on your own. You deserve days off too.”

Bellamy protested, making Miller roll his eyes.

“Fine, you want something to do? I’ll give you a task, Blake. Your job for the day is to march your ass over to Med Bay and get Clarke to take the day off too.”

“She’s going to kick my ass,” Bellamy grumbled.

“Looking forward to it, now get the hell out of here.”

Bellamy groaned, but Miller was already walking away. Something inside him told him that no matter how much he tried everyone in camp would refuse to let him work. _Fucking Miller and his complot,_ he thought to himself as he allowed his feet to carry him through the familiar trail to Med Bay.

All the stretchers were empty, and Bellamy knew for a fact that no one had been sick for weeks. If he was a workaholic, there was not a word in the English language (ot Trigedasleng, for the record) to describe Clarke. She had grown tired of just waiting around for people to be sick or wounded, so she had designed a preventive plan to keep people healthy. That only resulted on people staying away from Med Bay, leaving her to pace nervously and rearrange the medical equipment five times a day.

“Knock knock,” he said as he walked in.

“Who’s there?” She replied without looking up, she was fixing the already smooth blankets of a stretcher.

“Crap,” he mumbled. “I didn’t think of a follow up.”

Clarke’s lips curled and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “'Crap, I didn’t think of a follow up' who?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and she laughed, he was still not used to listening to her laughter again. He had missed it, missed her. Even when she things had calmed down and he had seen her daily for the last few months, it was impossible for him to forget the way it had felt to almost lose her.

“Your jokes suck, Bell.”

 

“I can’t believe they actually _kicked_ us out of camp. You are the damn Chancellor, you’d think there would be some respect,” she grumbled for the millionth time.

Bellamy had shared her anger the first couple of times, but the further away they got from Camp, the less angry he was at Raven for pushing them out. It was nice to get a day off. Clarke was loosening up too, it didn’t seem like she was going to turn around to pound on the door to Arkadia again.

“You think they are actually let us back in for the night?”

She shrugged. “We could always camp out, it has been a long time.”

“I don’t think I’ve just laid down and watched the stars since that last time,” Bellamy murmured, kicking a pebble out of the way. Clarke smiled at her shoes. He didn't need to specify, they knew what night he was talking about. He could almost feel her breathing next to her.

“Then let’s stay out tonight, let them worry a bit.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“I’m sorry I left you,” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy turned around, tearing his eyes off the starry night. “I know. I forgive you,” he said without skipping a beat. “I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time about leaving.”

“I feel like we’ve apologized a million times about the same things.”

“Then let’s not anymore.”

Clarke smiled small and nodded, leaning closer to him as Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Okay,” she agreed.

“I’m sorry about Gina,” she added after a while, swallowing hard. “I just realized I had never apologized about that, I’m sorry.”

Bellamy nodded, his eyes softening. For the first time in minutes he looked away from her blue eyes, setting a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m sorry about Lexa.”

Clarke swallowed again, her heart stuttering. She closed her eyes and she saw her, Lexa was always there when she closed her eyes.

“Do you think she was the one?” He whispered, his face was still buried in her hair.

“Maybe, I’ve never been too fond of ‘what if’s.”

He nodded, pulling away finally. Clarke turned around so she could focus her eyes on his.

“What about you, was Gina the one?”

Bellamy clenched his jaw and she wished desperately to erase her words, forget she had ever spoken them. It was obvious that when he closed his eyes Gina was always there too.

“I wanted her to be,” he said finally, his voice broken. “She was real, and kind and she cared for me way more than I deserved. Gina deserved better, and I failed her.”

Clarke sighed, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. Bellamy’s touch was so familiar in hers. He gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand back.

“Did you love her?” Clarke whispered.

“Yes,” he replied in a heartbeat. Even in the darkness Clarke could read his eyes easily, and there it was: a spark of sudden realization. At the same time he figured it out, she did too. The final piece of the puzzle fell on its place softly and gently. “But not the way I love you.”

She nodded, inching forward. “I love you too.”

 

They couldn’t help but to laugh at everyone’s reactions: the cheers and the whistles, Miller’s eye rolling and Raven’s ‘ _finally’._

Because yes, it had taken them a while, but they still had a life time to spend together.


End file.
